


Don’t Be Too Sad My Dear

by TisBee



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not really though, julian is sad :(, margot is soft for Julian and Julian only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Margot can’t bear to see Julian sad
Relationships: Julian Fawcett/Margot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Don’t Be Too Sad My Dear

Margot could never stand to see Julian upset. Not that anyone needed to know that apart from her. Least of all him. How has he managed to wheedle his way into her heart? He was… everything that Margot was not. But for some reason she cared about him.

He was her friend, for whatever reason. She still wasn’t entirely sure how they’d become friends, or even how they’d met. She couldn’t say she regretted it, though. In fact, he was the best friend she’d ever had.

Not that he’d ever know that either. She may care for him very much, but that didn’t mean he needed to see every single little thing she felt. She had a life to make. And it would be hard for her. Maybe it wouldn’t be for Julian, but she couldn’t rely on anyone to get her by.

She sat down with a sigh, opening her book to read but she couldn’t really concentrate on it. Julian always seemed to sit at the edge of her mind and it drove her _crazy._

If she told him he’d be so smug though.

It’d be insufferable.

There was a knock at the door and she shot to her feet. She opened it and there was Julian, panting and looking as if he would rather be no where else in the world. Margot smiled, opening the door further to let him in.

“Margot, I think I’m going to fail.” His smile had fallen and he looked so upset just standing there.

“Sit down.” She told him firmly and he did as she said. “You’re not going to fail.”

_Mainly because you’re rich,_ was what she didn’t say.

“Yeah I am.” He said, eyebrows knitted together.

“No you’re not.” She said, sitting down next to him and snuggling as close as possible to him.

He put an arm around her and soon the two of them were fast asleep.


End file.
